


Cherry Syrup

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Xenobiology, nooks and bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's ridiculous. Cute, but still ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Syrup

He’s ridiculous. Cute, but still ridiculous. You can hear him scuffling around behind you like a little crab in the sand.

He’d come over to visit you, and immediately decided that you were a “fucking slob” and that if you didn’t clean up you might “trip on a goddamn plush dragon or some shit and impale your idiot carcass with that fucking cane-sword”. When you had politely declined cleaning up-you know where everything is, why bother?-he had huffed and started doing it for you.

You’d decided to just sit at your desk and play some game until he got bored and actually visited with you. It doesn’t take as as you thought, and soon enough he sighs and drags a second chair over to sit beside you.

"Your hive is a fucking mess." He huffs, you can smell him scowling.

You turn to him and lick his cheek with a purr and a chuckle. “You’re stupid. Tavros’s hive is a mess, mine is organized chaos.”

He blushes and wipes his face on his sleeve. “That’s disgusting, Terezi. And no, both of you live in fucking oinkbeast sty’s. Tavros has a reason for his hive being a mess, you don’t.”

You roll your eyes and turn your whole body towards him, and use one finger to flick your glasses up, rolling your red eyes and sticking your tongue out for affect. He groans and pushes at your face until you stop, and then you just cackle.

"You know what I mean! And stop rolling your eyes, it’s weird."

You smile. “Your face is weird.”

"You smell weird." He snaps.

You lean in and purr. “You smell like cherry syrup.”

He flushes more and you can hear him gulp, it’s actually pretty funny, but you keep yourself from laughing. “So that’s why you let me come over.”

"I like your company, you just also happen to be one of my favorite flavors." You tease, grinning and leaning in to kiss him. You miss, end up barely hitting his lips at all, but he turns his head to accommodate you.

You’d love him if he gave you a chance. As it is, you pull him into your lap, because he’s shorter than you are and because you’re not very great at maneuvering into peoples’ laps. He moves over you easily, pulling away from your mouth with a soft pop and panting, his hands pushing under your shirt to grope at your rumblespheres. You chirp an encouraging noise and pull his hips against yours with a grip on his ass.

He growls a little at that, but doesn’t say anything, so you keep one hand on his ass and move the other up to cup his cheek, pulling him in to kiss him again. He doesn’t make to pull your shirt off, but you take it off anyway. You leave his, though, because last time you took it off him he got pissy about you poking his cute stomach.

After a while of just making out with him and groping him while he returns the favor, he sort of rolls his hips against yours, pushing his sheath into yours as well as he can. You slouch a little in your seat and sit him between your thighs, and from that angle you can reciprocate better, earning soft, stuttered curses. Lightly, you place your hands on his face so you can get a feel for what he looks like, you’ve always likes his expressions.

He doesn’t comment, until you hook both thumbs in the corners of his mouth and pull his face into a grin. Then, he slaps your hands away and sputters.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He snaps, letting you move your hands into his hair and pinch at the tips of his ears.

You shrug, but can’t help grinning. “You’re too serious, Karkles. I was trying to lighten the mood.”

"You’re an idiot. How are you still alive?" He grumbles, but you can still feel his bulge through his pants, against yours, and he shuffles in his seat for a second to open them up and get his bulge free.

You kiss him again, because it’s easier when you don’t keep the banter up, as much as you really like to. He pulls your bulge from your pants and you both moan as they wrap around each other. He starts stroking them both fast with one hand, and you kiss his open mouth, tasting his keens and moans and adding your own.

You never really go farther than this, he says even this is terrible when you’re not in a quadrant, but you’re okay with that. You don’t want him to be uncomfortable, and it isn’t like you can’t do other things with other people.

Your fingers are shaky, but you keep tracing his features carefully, drawing them over the swell of his lips as he pants and licks them, his strokes getting faster and shorter.

"Fuck, f-god, fuck fuck I’m coming, I’m, oh shit." He whines, his bulge tightening around yours and your lap and chair filling with cherry red.

You keep his hand on you, he’s warmer and it’s just so nice because of that, and finish yourself off a few moments later with a growl, your head falling back. He kisses you slowly, in this dreamy, romantic way that reminds you of the movies he lends you sometimes. You tuck your face into his neck and catch your breath, not yet in the mood to move, and he just lets you, apparently in the same boat.

After a time, you dip your fingers into the red on his leg and lick them, grinning in that way you know he hates and making some ‘mm’ noises.

He shoves your hand away when you go to repeat it, though, so you don’t have as much fun as you could. Just as he’s moving to stand up and go to the abulationsblock, you lick the shell of his ear and chuckle.

"Yup, cherry syrup is my favorite."

He scuttles away and you sit there for a while, wondering if you’ll ever be given a chance to love him the way he wants you to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at writing women.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
